Waiting for my boyfriend
by Agetada
Summary: As Prussia realises the meeting is running overtime he opts for waiting for his special someone in the meeting room. (1st chapter PruCan version, 2nd chapter PruFra version) PWP
1. PruCan

As Prussia realises the meeting is running overtime he opts for waiting for his special someone in the meeting room. (1st chapter is PruCan version, 2nd chapter is PruFra version) PWP

**A/N:** An older one I finished some days ago because I had the need to write something. Very plotless and light. The chapters difffer slightly at the starts and more at the ends.

**PruCan:** Because I love them together and I think Canada would bring out the best in Prussia.

* * *

"No, no, no! That is not acceptable!"

"Why not~?"

"I agree with Austria-san…"

"Just say what's wrong with it! We're already late as it is!"

At America's comment all glanced at the clock. It was already four o'clock which happened to be the time they should have finished at. Right now it seemed like a faraway dream as they still had a couple of things to discuss.

"Well it is completely ridiculous!" Austria said before he was interrupted by the meeting room door opening.

"Huh, you're no finished?" Prussia asked as he stepped into the room.

"Nah, overtime", America said with a deep sigh

"Damnit." Prussia closed the door and took a seat at a three-chair high pile of spare chairs by the door. The pile looked rather unsteady. "C'mon, continue. I ain't got all day."

The countries in the meeting only looked weirdly at Prussia.

"Pray tell why you are here in the first place?" England asked mildly annoyed.

Prussia quirked an eyebrow with an amused grin. "Waiting for my boyfriend."

This comment had some snort, some stare and some try not to look as interested as they felt.

"Since when have you got a boyfriend?" America, one of the ones who had snorted, asked. "Since right now?"

Prussia frowned. "Since 2010."

"2010? Wow, that's already, like, three years this year."

"I know", Prussia rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up and finish your meeting so I can leave with him."

"How come we didn't know you have a boyfriend?" America asked ignoring Prussia completely.

"Because you're ignorant idiots", Prussia answered with a glare to go. "Now work!"

Surprised by this sudden German-ness the countries turned to the current presenter at the front of the room and started their discussion once again. It didn't take long before they were in the middle of a heated argument and almost ready to throw pens at each other. But due to their impatience they soon wrapped things up and decided to leave. Several looked at Prussia in interest, wondering who he was going to take home with.

"Bro!" America suddenly shouted surprised upon seeing Canada appear out of thin air next to him. "When did you appear here?"

"I've been here all the time", Canada sighed tiredly and headed for the door. Prussia stood up and looked expectantly at the people around the table though they couldn't exactly pinpoint who he was looking at. All turned their heads around: who was Prussia looking at?

Then Prussia reached out his hand with a smile on his lips and all turned his way, holding their breath to hear everything he would say. Who was he giving out his hand to? There seemed to be no one near him.

"Ready?" Prussia asked, wrapping his hand around Canada's waist.

"Yeah", Canada said with a smile as wide as Prussia's. "You have a place picked out?"

"Yeah, France and Spain recommended one…"

Together they left the room leaving all others either shocked that Prussia could act so civilized with someone and wondering who the hell that familiar looking other man was.


	2. PruFra

As Prussia realises the meeting is running overtime he opts for waiting for his special someone in the meeting room. (1st chapter is PruCan version, 2nd chapter is PruFra version) PWP

**A/N:** An older one I finished some days ago because I had the need to write something. Very plotless and light. The chapters differ slightly at the starts and more at the ends. Forgive the small language bits at the end: that's just the way I am.

**PruFra:** Because they have a history together and together canon and would make a sexy couple.

* * *

"No, no, no! That is not acceptable!"

"Why not~?"

"I agree with Austria-san…"

"Just say what's wrong with it! We're already late as it is!"

At America's comment all glanced at the clock. It was already four o'clock which happened to be the time they should have finished at. Right now it seemed like a faraway dream as they still had a couple of things to discuss.

"Well it is completely ridiculous!" Austria said before he was interrupted by the meeting room door opening rather forcefully as Prussia came in.

"Oh, hello Prussia", France greeted him with a smile and Prussia grinned at him.

"Hallo. You're no finished yet?" he asked looking around.

"Overtime", France said with a tired shook of his head.

"Damnit." Prussia closed the door and took a seat at a three-chair high pile of spare chairs by the door. The pile looked rather unsteady. "C'mon, continue. I ain't got all day."

Most of the countries in the meeting only looked weirdly at Prussia.

"Pray tell why you are here in the first place?" England asked mildly annoyed.

Prussia quirked an eyebrow. "Waiting for my boyfriend."

This comment had some snort, some stare and some try not to look as interested as they felt.

"Since when have you got a boyfriend?" America, one of the ones who had snorted, asked emphasizing the word 'boyfriend' like he found it funny.

Prussia frowned but it was France who answered: "For years now. Now, could we please continue so we can all leave here before the sun sets?"

"Yes, please shut up about Prussia's love life and let's concentrate", Austria said.

"Yes, and I completely agree with you, Austria. America's idea was completely daft yet again!"

"No it wasn't! Giant sponges would be great!"

"Next topic!"

With Switzerland shouting 'next topic' every time things seemed to get out of control they were soon finished with only sixteen minutes overtime.

Prussia jumped immediately up from the chair. "C'mon, France! I'm starving!"

"Please, _mon chér_", France said and couldn't help a grin as all eyes turned to him with shock clear in them. "Just a minute. I have to pack my suit case."

"Just leave it here, West can clean it."

"Brother!"

France laughed. "Oh, but Prussia, surely you can wait another few seconds for _moi_?"

"Don't be so sure about it…"

"Like, since when have you two been, like, boyfriends?" Poland asked, totally interested in the newest gossip.

"Several years now", France said as he threw his now packed suit case over the table and several heads to Prussia who caught it easily.

"You're not joking, are you?" England asked

"See, that's your problem, eyebrows", Prussia said and put his hand on France's lower back as he stopped by his side. "You can't tell when he's serious, otherwise you'd known all along. But fuck yeah, he's my man and we're not joking."

"Well, congratulations", England muttered. "You two hooking up either gets two pests off my hair or doubles my problems."

"I would bet on the latter, my dear", France purred. "Allé?"

"Ja."

"Hasta luego, tíos!" Spain waved at them.

"Adieu!"

"Tschüs!"

They left the room leaving all speechless and just plain shocked, but only a second or two later Prussia peeked from the door gap.

"Yeah, West", he said with a grin. "I ain't coming back to our room tonight so feel free to invite Italy over." With a boisterous laugh he left.


End file.
